Corpanga: The missing scenes
by Corpanga
Summary: Missing scenes from any Girl meets world or boy meets world episode! Please review and PM ideas!
1. You want one?

**Hey guys, so I honestly have no excuse for not updating and I feel really bad and I'm super sorry. So I've decided to start fresh with a whole new stores this time the chapters will be much better and well written and I have tons of ideas! Please PM me and review ideas! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Takes place during: Girl meets sneak attack

"You want one?" Topanga asked with a devious smirk.

Cory nodded his head as his eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"Then you have to catch me!" Topanga giggled getting off the couch and running out the living room.

"Whoa mama." Cory exclaimed running after his wife. Topanga chased his around the entire apartment excitedly.

She was a lot quicker than Cory surprisingly, so she had just enough to pull off her clothes and leave a trail in the hallway. Cory followed her trail of clothes and saw Topanga standing in their bedroom as she pulled her lacy panties down her legs. She threw them and they landed upon Cory's head.

"Lock the door." She whispered her tone devious. Cory started shaking with excitement. His hands fumbled with the lock and Topanga giggled at how excited he was. She crawled onto the bed and laid down flat on her back.

"Strip." She smiled sitting herself up on her elbows. Cory nodded his head and started throwing clothes everywhere before running to the bed. Topanga threw her head back and giggled as he moved into her arms.

"Where's my kiss?" Cory pouted, puckering his lips slightly. Topanga shook her head.

"Once you please me, I'll return the favor." She smirked. Cory was confused by her comment until she opened her legs for him. She raised her knees to her chest and smiled.

"Go." She said biting her lips and closing her eyes. Cory nodded his head and moved over to her, slowly moving his cock into her dripping wet slit.

Topanga suddenly began to moan in pleasure, pleading for more.

"Deeper." She demanded furrowing her brow and pushing against him. Cory agreed and shoved in deeper and faster making Topanga scream in excitement.

Cory kissed her lips to keep her quiet. They had already had one too many incidents where Riley had walked in on them. They were lucky auggie hadn't before.

Sex with kids at home usually lasted around 20 minutes or less. It was usually quick and in the shower or something. While home alone, it was steamier and more passionate, it could go on for hours and hours until their bodies throbbed and ached.

"Cory..." Topanga panted wiping the sweat gathering at her brow. She could feel her orgasm coming. "A-Are you close?" She asked her body stuttering.

"Yeah." He whispered before throwing back his head and shooting his cum all over his wife. Topanga screamed and let out an orgasm, gripping the sheets of bed and pulling on Cory's curls tightly.

Topanga could feel herself leak all over the bed but she didn't care. Topanga grabbed Cory by the face and brought him into a passionate kiss, her tongue wrestling with his as he continued to thrust into her tight entrance. Topanga flipped onto him and started to kiss down his stomach, completely losing track of time.

Cory smirked to himself and moved his cock to her mouth. Topanga smirked and began to deep throat him. Cory screamed out in pleasure as Topanga gave him a blow job.

Her teeth went down the sides and her tongue and lips kissed the tip. Cory scrunched his face up and came into his wife's mouth. Topanga moaned in pleasure and let him squirt all over her.

Just as they were about to go for round two they heard footsteps coming toward their door. Cory's eyes widened, he was panting and see eating and could barley move. Topanga took action and threw Cory a shirt and a blanket. He threw the blanket over his lower half while Topanga pulled on one of Cory's sweatshirts.

"Mom?" Riley said walking in as Topanga sat on the edge of the bed nervously.

"Hey honey." She smiled awkwardly crossing her legs so Riley couldn't tell she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Are you two ok?" She asked walking over to Cory and folding her arms over her chest. Cory nodded his head and gave her an awkward smile.

"Yep! We're just sleepy..." He said faking a yawn. Riley rolled her eyes and headed to the door.

"When you two have sex, try and make sure I don't know you're having it." She said gagging and walking out the room.

Topanga gave Cory a feared look as she closed the door before suddenly starting to snicker.

"She's right." She said folding her arms over her chest. Cory sighed and nodded his head, laughing a little.

"At least she didn't notice this." He smirked pointing to his erection poking through the blanket.

"You still want more?" She asked pulling the shirt off and crawling back into the bed. Cory nodded his head and Topanga sat on top of him.

"Ok but this time, we're gonna have to kiss to keep ourselves quiet." She giggled leaning down and pressing her lips against hers as he thrusted back into her awaiting body.


	2. Stunningly beautiful

Topanga Matthews walked into apartment 26 with tears going down her cheeks. There was black make up stains all over her face as she softly cried. She didn't want Cory to hear so she quickly ran to the kitchen and started to wash her face. Unfortunately Cory heard the sink and rushed downstairs smiling to see Topanga, but that smile fade quickly as Topanga lifted her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey." She said, hoping he wouldn't notice the red circles under her eyes.

Cory looked at her felt his heart shatter. "What happened?" He asked concerned getting a cloth and cleaning her stained cheeks while placing loving kisses all over her head gently to soothe her.

Topanga felt a lot better as her husband cared for her and made her feel special. "Nothing." She said softly, refusing to look up at him.

Cory knew something was up and it really bugged him. He sighed and grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch, sitting her down on his lap and kissing her gently.

"Tell me what's going on." He pleaded looking into her bright blue/grey eyes.

Topanga sniffles a little and looked down. "They make fun of me." She whispered. Never in a million years Topanga ever thought she'd ever be bullied but here she was. She was a grown woman for crying out loud.

"What?" Cory said, his tone shaky as if he might pass out. Topanga nodded her head and began to get up from his lap but he pulled her back down.

"Why? Why would they make fun of you?" He asked holding her tightly in his loving arms.

"Because I'm fat Cory!" She yelled getting up. "I have love handles! I have fat everywhere! I'm short! My ass is too big and so are my boobs!" She yelled.

Cory stared at her, his mouth wide open. "Topanga you're perfect." He said moving over to her. "How dare they say those awful things to you?! You're the most perfect girl I've ever laid eyes on!"

Topanga shook her head. "No, they're right. I am fat and short." She sighed. "I can't change those things about me."

Cory pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Topanga Lawrence Matthews, ever since I met you, it didn't matter what other people thought of you. You didn't care what people would say or how they would laugh, you were unique. I've always been jealous of you, everything you do is amazing. Your appearance is amazing. I look at you and my mouth drops. You're gorgeous and stunning and I love you more than anything on this earth, you are absolutely amazing Topanga, don't let what others say bother you, because they're just jealous that you're beautiful." He cooed holding her face in his hands.

"I love you Topanga, more than anything or anyone on this earth."

Topanga suddenly began to smile. She wiped her tears away and leaned up to kiss Cory. He lifted her off the ground as Topanga wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately yet gently. Her hands and fingers pulled on his curls slightly as they began to make out gently.

Cory lifted her brought her to their bedroom, not daring to disconnect his lips from hers. He laid her down on the bed and crawled over her body, slowly undressing and removing her clothing.

Cory kissed her stomach and chest, making her moan softly. Cory pulled her tight black pencil skirt down her silky legs revealing Topanga's drenched panties. Cory smirked to himself and pulled her legs apart and began to massage her clit slightly through her panties.

Topanga moaned out in pleasure and nodded her head, wanting more. Cory smiled and slid the panties down her legs.

Topanga's freshly waxed vagina was revealed and she oozing with wetness. Cory smiled and began to undress himself. He could see Topanga getting antsy as he fumbled with his belt.

Eventually he managed and got his boxers and jeans off. Topanga smirked and sat up on her knees. "Let's make this passionate, let's do this romantic and slow." She cooed moving over to him and sitting down on his lap.

Her back was against his chest and her clit was right above his cock, as she waited to be pleasured. Cody placed his hands over her breasts as Topanga laid her head back on his shoulder and kissed him gently.

"You're gorgeous, absolutely stunning." He whispered against her lips. Topanga smiled and kissed his neck a little.

"Thank you." She whispered as Cory began to thrust into his wife. He was slow and passionate. He took his time making his wife moan in pleasure as his hands squeezed her breasts. Topanga's back was moving up and down Cory's chest as would thrust.

"Cory..." She moaned softly, spreading her legs apart further. "Deeper..." She whispered.

Cory smiled and pushed into her deeper, the tip of his cock rubbing against her cervix. Oh my god..." Topanga moaned loudly as she felt an orgasm coming up. She loved the way Cory made her feel, especially durning sex.

Topanga cried out as an orgasm over took her small frame. Her body shook violently and she was moaning Cory's name.

Cory grasped onto her breasts and squeezed them a little rougher as they had passionate and steamy sex together. Cory could feel he was gonna cum any minute as he thrusted deeply into his wife. Topanga was holding onto Cory's arms, as she bounced up and down onto her husbands cock.

Her walls began tighten and squeeze around Cory's cock, making her pant as she held off another orgasm.

"Are you close?" She asked, wiping the sweat away from her brow. Cory nodded his head and began to cum and explode everywhere.

"Shit!" Cory screamed as he pulled his legs apart and came all over Topanga the bed. Topanga grasped the bed sheets and screamed out as an orgasm overcame her body. It felt like fireworks were going off inside her and it was an amazing feeling only Cory could give her.

Topanga began to cum herself as she laid flat on her back. Cory fell beside her and looked up into her eyes. "Wow." He whispered into her ear, giving Topanga chills.

She nodded her head in agreement and look down at her throbbing body. "I love you." Topanga cooed kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you too." He smiled placing a hand on her stomach and reaching up to kiss her lips. "You will always be the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He whispered against her lips.

Topanga's cheeks grew hot and she started to blush like crazy. "Thank you Cory, for making me feel like a princess." She whispered.

Cory smiled and rubbed her stomach a little before sitting up. "Wanna go take a bath?" He asked reaching for her hand. Topanga smiled and nodded her head as they raced to their bathroom. Cory poured in some bubbles and Topanga dimmed the lights.

Cory climbed in first and relaxed his body as Topanga rested her back against his chest. "Thank you." Topanga repeated softly, closing her eyes and relaxing her body.

"Don't mention it." He cooed kissing the back of her head as Topanga rubbed his knees.

* * *

 **hey guys! So it said you wanted this to be more romantic and passionate and hopefully this chapter was pretty good! Please keep reviewing and send in ideas and plot lines you would like me to do!**


	3. Fuck me good

Sex was such a spontaneous thing for a couple like Cory and Topanga, it's not a planned out, romantic type of thing. They never know when it's gonna happen which excites them greatly. Some nights it's just Topanga brushing her foot up against Cory's leg, giving him the hint she was in the mood. Before the two knew it, Topanga was jumping on top of her husband, already trying to get his boxers down. Other nights it's right after Topanga's showered, her long wet hair flopping around while water drips down her skin. Cory can't help imagining that towel off her body. Most nights, it happens just that way.

Something had become drastically different for the two over course of two months. Sex wasn't something on their menu lately and neither one had even brought up the topic of it. The bed used to be their favorite place on earth, a place to touch and feel and love on each other. Now it seemed like such a burden to even get near it. You'd believe on a Friday night the two would already be duking it out, but instead sitting in bed, watching some movie they've probably watched a million times.

"We watch this damn chick-flick all the time, Topanga." Cory groaned, folding his arms over his chest and letting out an annoyed sigh. Topanga shot her head toward him and glared, narrowing her eyes at the curly headed man.

"Oh come on! We never get to watch what I want! It's always us watching that stupid baseball game or shit. I hate it! I can't even stand the sound of a ball hitting a bat!" The woman spat back. She had moved closer to her husband without even knowing it, her knee barely touching his thigh.

Cory rolled his eyes at her. "Oh shut up I never make you watch that crap." He huffed out. Topanga seemed quite appalled by her husbands nasty comments, not liking how he's been snapping all day at her. It wasn't like Cory to be so snarky and bitter. She grabbed the remote and switched off the TV, turning to face him.

"What's your deal? You were fine yesterday and today you've been acting like such a jackass to me. What did I do?" Her words seemed to have trigger something inside the man, his bitter facial expression softening. Topanga could tell something was obviously bugging the hell out of him, but he seemed extremely resistant in telling her.

"It's," he paused, fiddling with his thumbs slightly. "It's nothing, I guess it's just because I've had a long day." The man bit his lower lip, chewing on it for a couple of seconds as he breathlessly waited for his wife's reply. Topanga realized what was happening, the biting of the lip, the playing with his thumb, and the stuttered response.

He was in need of something, antsy you could say, and just like that, it hit her. Topanga realized what her husband wanted, she realized what she wanted. She now knew the cause for the rut they'd been in over the past eight weeks. Topanga let out a small sigh, moving closer to her man, placing her lips against his neck and placing several kisses down his gentle skin.

Cory furrowed up his brow, quite puzzled ok what was happening. "What are you-" he was cut off by his wife's voice against his neck.

"Shh." The brunette whispered. "Just let this happen." Was all she got out. Her gentle soothing kisses became rougher, the kisses becoming sloppy sucks, leaving marks all over the right side of his neck. Cory couldn't help but let out a moan, his lips partially opening to release the pleasure filled sound. He could already feel his erection growing, becoming hard instantly as she placed a hand on his upper thigh.

The woman released her lips from his neck, admiring the love bites all around his flesh. She ran a finger over them, feeling quite fulfilled with the way they turned out. "Now comes the fun part." His wife purred, slowly getting out of their bed. She walked over to the door and a clicking sound was made, indicating the room was locked. Then she made her way to the Windows, closing the curtains.

Finally Topanga headed to the bedside table, opening up the drawer and pulling a lighter out. She fumbled with it for a couple of seconds, finally getting it to light. Instantly a few candles were lit around the room, setting the perfect mood for what was to come. She cut off every light in the bedroom, leaving the faint glow from the candles to help them see. The brunette crawled back into bed, pulling her night shirt off, it landing on the settee in their bedroom.

Topanga slipped under the sheets, wiggling off her panties. She pulled the purple, lacy pair out from under the covers and gave her husband a dirty glance. "Come here." She purred, holding her arms out for the man to go into. Of course Cory obeyed, moving over to his wife with excitement in his eyes. He gazed down at the perfect woman, feeling his abdomen tingling, knowing she was naked right under these sheets.

Topanga tugged on the white sheets, covering them around her breasts slowly so nothing was revealed quite yet. The brunette bit her lip slowly, feeling her heart pound immensely as the curly haired man removed clothing. Soon enough he was stripped as well, joining her under the sheets. The two turned to face each other, just gazing into each other's eyes. It was almost like they were two teenagers, having sex for the first time.

But obviously much more experienced. Topanga rolled her eyes and shoved the blankets off the bed, leaving nothing but the fitted sheet and a pillow to keep her situated. The brunette leaned back, opening up her legs for Cory. She placed her head onto the top of the backboard from their bed and closed her eyes.

"Fuck me good." Topanga whispered, crinkling her toes up as she waited for what he'd do. Cory shook his head, he thought it was stupid how he was almost nervous to make a move on the woman he'd been having sex with for over sixteen years. Finally his desire over came his fear, he slowly moved over her body and laid her down, Topanga's back arching over a pillow.

"Missionary, I like it." Topanga purred, licking her lower lip slowly. Missionary was such a classic sex position, but the couple enjoyed it very much. He maneuvered his dick right in front of her entrance, slowly pushing into the small hole. Before Cory could even think about what he was doing next, a groan escaped Topanga's lips, her body needing more pleasure. Cory moved down to her, placing his lips against her neck as he continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace.

"Damn.." The woman moaned out, lifting her leg onto his shoulder so he could thrust in faster. Her head rolled back in immense pleasure, her body over flowing with with the intense feeling. Topanga's pants became louder as his thrusts got deeper, his dick almost reaching her cervix.

The brunettes toes curled up, her brow furrowing as well as she began to reach her sexual high. "H-How far are you?" The woman panted, grinding her teeth together. She wanted her husband to come with her, wanting to share the intense orgasmic experience.

Cory pulled apart her leg further, getting a better look at her wet pussy as he pushed into her small frame. "J-Just a few m-more thrusts!" He groaned. The twos faces parted slowly as their sexual high of the evening arrived. Topanga felt her body rocking and her pussy throbbing immensely as the intense orgasm rocked her.

"Ugh!" She groaned, falling back onto the bed and watching as her juices poured out of her little hole. Topanga closed her eyes, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Cory laid next to his lovely wife, turning his head toward her. "Damn you're extremely sexy right now." Cory whispered, moving his hand down her body to find her clit. Once his fingers reached the destination he began to rub her in a circular motion, knowing it was her favorite way to be aroused.

"Mmm." The woman hummed, already getting wet as he touched her soft flesh. Topanga moved closer, needing him to do more than just touch. "How about we make a deal, if you go down on me, I'll go down on you." She whispered against his ear, biting down on his ear to lobe to get him into the idea. She needed the feeling of her husbands tongue inside her vagina. She loved the way he did it.

Cory's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, he jumped up in excitement and licked his lower lip slowly, helping Topanga get adjusted and situated so he could begin the process. The woman leaned back and felt goosebumps arise against her skin as his lips trailed down her body.

He placed tons of sloppy and slow kisses down her abdomen and waist, kissing all the way down to her upper thigh. Topanga hummed as her husband pulled apart her legs, giving him full access to her center. He rubbed his hands together, eager to get down there. Slowly his head moved into the correct spot, teasing the brunette by placing several kisses up and down her inner thigh. She let out a few giggles and squirms, anxious to be pleasured.

Soon enough the enjoyment came, Cory's tongue slowly licking up and down her folds, causing her to screech out. "Shit!" Topanga cried, grasping the sheets tight as his tongue licked faster. Soon he was lapping at her clit with his tongue, licking all around the folds of her pussy. Before Topanga could even respond his tongue darted into the tight entrance, licking inside to give his wife even more pleasure.

Topanga orgasmed once more, the feeling ripping through her frame. A shriek escaped her lips, causing her body to shutter in distress before her back collapsed onto the bed. "Damn." Topanga whispered, watching her husband lick her nectar from his lips. Topanga let out a giggle and sat up, crawling over to him and laying the man down.

"Let me pleasure my hubby." She whispered, beginning her sweet kisses from his lower chest all the way down to his right thigh. She lifted one leg and left the other down, taking a deep breath before going down on him. Cory's mouth opened wide but no sound was able to be made. The pleasure he felt left him speechless, small gasps coming out of his mouth as she began to suck.

Topanga shoved his dick in even further, massaging his manhood with her hands to help him cum faster. After several minutes of sucked roughly, Topanga placed her tongue onto the tip, licking around as she felt his cum shoot into her mouth. "'Mmm." Topanga cooed, licking her lip as her husband exploded.

She watched as he squirmed all over, eventually calming down slowly to breathe. "Jesus Christ." He whispered, panting but in a pleasant way. "You haven't done that to me in ages." The curly headed man seemed to be quite fond of her actions, enjoying the previous pleasure. Topanga let out a small giggle, crawling over to her husband and laying her head on his chest.

"That's exactly what we needed to help us get our groove back." She whispered, kissing the top of his chest as she closed her eyes. Cory nodded slowly, agreeing with her.

"Couldn't agree more." He whispered, placing a small kiss at the top of his lovely wife's head, running his fingers through her long hair. The couple laid in each other's arms for what felt like hours. Eventually they managed to get up and start off round two, this time the action taking place in the tub.

 ** _Hey guys! So I know it's been quite a while since I've updated but I just wasn't feeling up to it. The nasty comments about me being slow with updates were hurtful so I decided not to. But I missed writing about Cory and Topanga so I wrote a new chapter! Please review and comment ideas for me to do! Just PM me if you have a specific scene from an episode and I'll do it for you! Thank you for reading and I promise that new updates will be posted frequently!_**


End file.
